


Lost (ourselves) and found (eachother)

by clarkegriffvn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, and they go on a celebration road trip, its just a short sweet drabble super fucking cute, most of the gang, well they just graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkegriffvn/pseuds/clarkegriffvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t take you for the cuddling type,” Monty teased, a grin fighting its way onto his face in the darkness.</p><p>“If you mention this to anyone, I’ll ruin you,” Miller threatened calmly, breath hitting the back of Monty’s neck.</p><p>Monty considered a moment before saying, “No, you won’t.”</p><p>(the gang goes on a roadtrip and monty hates sleeping alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost (ourselves) and found (eachother)

Monty Green had never slept alone before. With one mom and four sisters, he hadn’t even considered how hard it would be. Until he was freezing cold, eighteen and awake at 12am in the middle of nowhere, of course.

The middle of nowhere part Monty blamed on Bellamy and Clarke. Everyone was too caught up in post-graduation glow to recognize that having  _those two_  co-pilot their summer celebration road trip was a hellish idea. Long story short, after three hours of bickering over directions, they were lost. After two more hours of denial that they were lost, and one hour blaming each other for the mistake while Raven threatened to pick up the car and beat them with it, they finally admitted defeat.   
  
And that’s how Monty Green became stuck at a shitty motel trying (and failing) to pass itself off as a hotel. His sketchy temporary living situations were the cause of his scarily low body temperature, in fact. The thermostat in his room broke the second he tried to use it, and his room was ACed to the max.  
  
So he tossed and turned and let his mind wander in vain efforts to distract himself. He thought back to his day, sardined between Raven and Miller in the backseat.  _You’ve got the smallest ass Green, get over it,_  she had reasoned crudely. And he didn’t mind too much, aside from the constant closeness to Miller.

The quiet boy had joined their group recently, and was quickly accepted among their ranks. He got along especially well with Bellamy, a true feat, and wasn’t afraid to match wits with Raven. He called Clarke out when she was bullshitting them to get her way, and he asked questions about the books Monty was reading. He tolerated Jasper (who was interning over the summer) to an extent, and was just as competitive as Octavia.

Monty kept little facts about Miller filed away in his mind. He’d pull them out at times like this, turning them over in his mind like solving a rubix cube. 

Nathan Miller was gruff, but secretly kind, under it all. He was a diehard fan of the cheesiest, worst action movies known to man. He had a dry, dark sense of humour. He was insanely hot, too, which was just Monty’s luck. Because, well, Monty was head over heels for him.   
  
It was getting absurd, really. Just that afternoon, pressed together from thigh to shoulder, Miller had taken off his headphones and started reading Monty’s book over his shoulder. He got invested so quickly, always tapping Monty’s wrist to stop him from turning the page before he was done. His facial expressions changed intricately as he read, like the way his nose would scrunch when something he didn’t like happened. Monty thought it was the  _cutest fucking thing_. Like, how dare he!? 

God, Monty just wished he had the guts to make a move. Even rejection would be better than this tortuous state of limbo– wait, scratch that. Monty grimaced at the thought of his feelings being humiliating denied. Yeah, that would be the worst. He might move to Alaska if it ever came to that.  
  
To prevent his mind from taunting him with a million rejection scenarios, he pushed all thoughts of Miller away. He shivered, thinking about tangling the duvet in a person-like form and hugging it, but that would mean removing his only decent source of insulation. Instead his eyes flicked up to the door adjoining his room to the next; Miller’s. That’s right, the shitty motel had adjoining rooms. Ah shit, now he was thinking about him again.  
  
So after a long period of debate, Monty wrapped his duvet around himself and marched over to the door. He knocked once, too quiet, then again, with more confidence.  
  
“Nate?” he called, shifting in place.  
  
The bed creaked, then heavy footsteps sounded. Monty’s heart leaped because oh God, this was definitely gonna be awkward. Within seconds Miller swung open the door, looking concerned.   
  
“Monty? Are you okay?” He stepped back as a gust of freezing air from Monty’s faulty room hit him. “Shit, it’s freezing in there.”  
  
Monty’s shoulders sagged with relief upon seeing that Miller wasn’t too pissed off. Quickly after that he felt blood rush to his cheeks; Miller was also wearing nothing safe for a pair of boxers, and damn did he look good.   
  
“No– I mean yes, but no. Uhm.” He tried to look anywhere but Miller’s nearly-naked body, putting the right words together. “Sorry Nate, I didn’t wanna wake you up. It’s just that I’ve never slept alone before. I can’t, it’s too weird. I’m exhausted and terrified and, well, can I maybe…?”  
  
Monty trailed off and Miller sighed, reaching up an arm to scratch the back of his neck.  _Holy shit, that should be illegal_ , Monty thought, dazed.  
  
“I get the left side,” Miller said at last in a deep, sleep-thick voice.  
  
Monty sighed in relief, smiling.  
  
“Thank you,” he answered sincerely, shuffling into the room.   
  
Miller, instead of putting on clothing like Monty assumed he would, simply flopped onto the left side of the bed, ready to pass the fuck out. Monty laughed a little and followed, slipping under the covers. His heartbeat raced as Miller adjusted himself to his liking. Monty grimaced in the darkness, overtly aware of his proximity to the boy beside him. It was nothing like sleeping with his sisters, he realized, lying there tensely on the edge of the bed. 

He tried to shuffle to a more comfortable position without touching Miller, who was sprawled across his side of the bed (and then some). But his toes accidentally brushed against the other boy’s leg. He jerked away, knowing his numb feet were likely very cold.   
  
“Sorry,” he muttered, praying that Miller didn’t kick him out. Or worse, think he was weird.   
  
“Fuck, Mont, you’re freezing,” Miller rumbled, rolling onto his side.  
  
Without ceremony, Miller reached out, warm hands pulling Monty to his chest. He radiated heat like a furnace, but that wasn’t what sent a blush straight to Monty’s cheeks.  _Oh my God, is this really happening?_

“Nate?”

“Hmm?”

“What’re you doing?”

“Keeping you warm. Now shut up.”

“I didn’t take you for the cuddling type,” Monty teased, a grin fighting its way onto his face in the darkness.

“If you mention this to anyone, I’ll ruin you,” Miller threatened calmly, breath hitting the back of Monty’s neck.

Monty considered a moment before saying, “No, you won’t.”

Miller made a noise that Monty took for agreement and pulled him closer. At last, Monty melted into the contact. At any other time he would be freaking out internally, but eventually he was too tired to care. He was safe and warm, and finally relaxed.  
  
—  
  
Monty woke up to the sound of pages turning. He rolled over, cracking his eyes open to see a now-clothed Miller sitting up on his side of the bed. Monty’s book was perched in his hands, and he was reading intently.

“Hey, how’d you get that?” Monty asked sleepily. He had to stop himself from reaching out, pulling Miller close again and burrowing into his side.

“I stole it out of your backpack when we were checking in,” Miller answered flatly, before adding, “You should go back to bed.”

Monty yawned and curled his legs up a little.

“Why? What time is it?”

“6:30,” Miller answered, voice apologetic. “Sorry for waking you up, old habits die hard.”

Monty groaned and shoved his face in his pillow.

“You were up pretty late last night,” Miller added tentatively. “Wanna talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about? Growing up with six other people and two bedrooms… I just don’t like being alone,” Monty said, letting the words hang in the air.

“You’re not alone, Monty.” Miller’s voice was soft.

A pleasant warm feeling settled in Monty’s chest.

“I know. Thank you.”

There’s a nice pause as Monty sighed and began to drift off again. Miller turned another page, then folded the book closed, keeping his place with a finger.

“You should have told me earlier, you know,” Miller said. “We wouldn’t have booked the rooms this way.”

“Yeah?” Monty asked sleepily, pleased that Miller cared. He looked up to catch a glimpse of the other boy biting his lower lip.

“We can keep sharing… Y'know, if it, uh, makes you comfortable.” Miller’s tone was hesitant, and he was looking at Monty out of the corner of his eye.

Monty smiled and wiggled closer to Miller, barely aware he was doing it. He slung an arm around his torso and pressed his face against the warmth of Miller’s side.

“Thanks Nate…” he murmured through a yawn, eyes already closed.

## –

A shift in the bed woke Monty some hours later as Miller slipped out from under his arm. He clung onto sleep, listening to Miller quietly stand and pad around to Monty’s side of the bed. Monty wondered what Miller was doing, standing over him like that. Then a hand reached down, brushing Monty’s fringe aside. He didn’t dare move, frozen there as Miller leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

It was over as quickly as it happened, and Monty was sure it was a dream. It had to be, right? Forehead kisses aren’t a platonic thing, are they? To test the dream theory, Monty shifted a little in bed. Nope, it felt real. He could hear Miller messing with the in-room coffee maker, mug clinking on the counter.

“Nate?” Monty said, voice clear in the silent room.

Miller froze halfway through pouring his coffee. He set the coffeepot down on the counter slowly.

“Yeah Monty?”

Monty cracked his eyes open and gathered his courage. “If you want to kiss me, you should just ask,” he finished, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

It was lucky that Miller set down the coffeepot, else he might have dropped it in that moment. His jaw was hanging open as Monty stood and stretched. Monty smiled warmly at his accomplishment, walking back toward his own room to go get dressed. He passed by Miller and lifted his jaw closed with a finger on his chin, mischievous sparkle in his eye.

Just as he was about to open the door, Miller came out of his trance, reaching out and grabbing Monty’s wrist. Monty’s breath caught in his throat, looking behind him. Miller tugged on his arm, moving them closer together. His eyes were downcast, eyelashes a fan of uncertainty.

“Can I kiss you?”

Monty grinned and intertwined their fingers where Miller had grabbed his wrist.

“Of course.”

Their lips fell together perfectly, Monty’s hands looped around Miller’s neck. Just a peck, a tentative press of lips. Monty pulled back, drowning in Miller’s deep brown eyes. They surged together again, more passionate this time. It was sloppy and their noses bumped together, but that just made them both smile. Miller held them together with his hands flat on Monty’s back, Monty tilting his head up into the kiss. It felt like they stood there for an eternity, wrapped up in each other. Finally Monty pulled back, teeth grabbing at Miller’s lower lip. The other boy’s breath caught and Monty grinned, leaning their foreheads together.

“We should do that more often,” Monty breathed, reveling in the closeness of it all.

“Not until after you brush your teeth. You taste awful,” Miller remarked quietly after a beat.

It was so ridiculous and true that Monty drew back to laugh, Miller’s hands at his waist. He caught his breath eventually, dipping his head to watch Miller smile.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at Miller’s door.

“Miller? Have you seen Monty? He’s not answering his door,” Clarke called in a worried tone.

Monty had to stifle a second fit of laughter on Miller’s sleeve.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s around here somewhere,” Miller called back with a grin reserved just for Monty.

Clarke’s footsteps faded away and Monty started laughing in earnest.

“Should we tell them?” he asked after a while, smile refusing to fade.

Miller snorted. “Let them figure it out. Raven’s convinced we’ve been dating for the past six months.”

“She wouldn’t stop bothering me about it either!” Monty exclaimed.

“I guess it was about time, huh?” Miller asked with a fond smile, looking off to the side. Monty rose to his tiptoes, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Well overdue.”

## –

Later that day, Raven would catch them making out at in the bathroom at a reststop. Her cries of “I fucking knew it!” made Monty groan and bury his face in Miller’s shirt.

But aside from that, everything was perfect at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> freak out with me about minty on tumblr @clarkegriffvn


End file.
